Lightweight cradles of a type that can be readily disassembled for storage or travel have become very popular. Some of these cradles are convertible between seats and beds.
Typically, such a cradle employs interfittable wire and tubular frames and a fabric cover, which has straps to restrain an infant sitting in the cradle from falling. Often, the wire frames have some resiliency so that an infant sitting in the cradle can cause the cradle to bounce gently
This invention has resulted from efforts to develop an improved cradle that can be easily converted between a seat and a bed.